Ryomou Mizuno
Ryomou doesn’t possess many strengths outside of mostly training to fight and become strong ever since she became old enough to walk. To be honest, fighting and training is all she’s ever known and done throughout her life. Ryomou’s excellent at doing submission moves and joint attacks but over the years, she has laid off on shouting sexual suggestive references while fighting her opponents. Now, it’s just straight up fighting and hoping she comes out being the winner. She has, attended school during her years, many shocked that she is actually smart underneath her aggressive and abrasive demeanor. She is working on that, trying to be less aggressive and nicer, like her cousin Ami Mizuno so people won’t be scared of her like they usually are when they see her. Surprisingly, Ryomou does enjoy a bit of traveling around the world here and there but only when she can afford it. She used to, enjoy hurting people, enjoy causing them true pain but now, she only fights to protect others but doesn’t mind fighting against someone stronger than her to test her skills every now and then. Ryomou has always had trouble socializing with others, not having much of a personality outside of training to become stronger. In fact, she never had any friends, always spent her time alone, if she wasn’t hurting anybody, and hated the fact that everyone feared her. For a while she liked it but came to the realization that having people fear her was not the best way to go about getting noticed. In fact, there were plenty of times she wished she was more like Ami as many used to confused the two of them a lot with being the other, which Ryomou hated more than anything. For she didn’t want to be classified as some goody two shoes, but she learned over the years that just by being herself, she could make friends of her own without having to change whom she is. And she’s only allowed one person to get close to her and that was a young man by the name of Shinji. Another thing, Ryomou is also unable to see out of her left eye thus the reason why she constantly wears an eye-patch over it. It is because of an incident while traveling with her grandfather that caused her to lose her sight in that eye and she doesn’t like to talk about it. Ryomou, tends to act uninterested in relationships when in reality, she has no idea what to do if she were to start one with someone. She barely shows any emotions unless it’s occasional anger, annoyance and smiles when she has defeated her opponents. Appearance Ryomou is 5’7” with blue eyes and straight long deep blue sea hair. Originally, her hair was shoulder length, having grown above the neckline, which caused many to mistake her for her cousin Ami Mizuno. As time passed, Ryomou decided to grow her hair out where goes down to her back whoever she separates it into two long pigtails on each side of her head. She has a very bright peach skin complexion, a noticeably distinctive mole on her cheek, rounded eyes with an eye-patch over her left one due to the fact that she cannot see out of it. She has a very large bust, no doubt being a D cup and she is in no way ashamed of her body either. As for her attire, that hasn’t changed much over the years as she mostly wears shorts and skirts with short or long sleeved shirts and/or tank tops. For footwear, she wears knee high boots with above the knee high white stockings, sometimes sneakers. She doesn’t wear high-heeled shoes, as she’s not accustomed to walking in them. And she no longer wears the blue mini-skirted French maid outfit when fighting anymore. History Ryomou Mizuno was born in Tokyo, Japan to parents Kyle and Ayame Mizuno. Kyle is the younger brother of Ami Mizuno’s father, William Mizuno. While William came to Japan to become a painter, Kyle followed later on to study abroad and become a lawyer, attending Todai University as a student, which is where he’d met his wife, Ayame Shima. She was also attending the school to do something more with her life besides taking over her family’s dojo that was ran by both of her parents Hajime and Chiki Shima. Ayame would’ve given anything to get out of having to succeed them in running it, even if that meant using any guy she thought would be dumb enough to marry her and take her out of the country to live somewhere else. However, it didn’t go the way she believed it would. She saw Kyle and figured her would be a perfect sucker to convince him to marry her and take her with him to the states should he decide to ever return but, things didn’t go as planned. During the time she’d spent with him, she actually did began to fall in love with him, instead of just seeing him as a big meal ticket to get out of the life she was going to have to face upon graduating from college. Her parents, of course, did not approve of her being with Kyle and Kyle didn’t have the slightest clue that Ayame was using him in the beginning of their relationship. But he loved her and he wanted to be with her, would’ve given anything to make Ayame happy and not have a relationship end in the way that his brother’s did with his wife Saeko. They eloped before finishing their last year in college, and about a couple of years later, they had their first child together, a daughter they’d named Ryomou. Ayame thought that her life with Kyle and staying in Japan wouldn’t be so bad if she moved away from her family and moved in with him, but again, things did not go, as she wanted it to. They were forced to live and raise their child together, living with Ayame’s parents. Kyle did not like this idea and because he expressed this fact often, Hajime who thought that the man wasn’t good enough to be with his daughter belittled him. And since Ayame didn’t want to take over the Shima Family dojo that’d been around for at least four generations, her father decided on his own that Ryomou should be the one to take it over. Ayame and Kyle were not pleased with this idea but it wasn’t as if they were given much of a choice. Ryomou grew up being around her grandparents mostly, and her mother as Hajime was strict about her spending time with her father whom he thought to be a waste of life and only did one good thing right and that was produce a child that would be worthy enough to run the Shima dojo. While she was aware that she had other relatives, it was because of Hajime’s strictness that not many of them came around to visit unless it was students whom were attending the dojo for their daily lessons. Hajime was a strict teacher, had no tolerance for anyone that was weak. All of his students were fighters and so was his granddaughter. Ryomou did her best to train and become a better fighter so not to displease her grandfather in anyway. In the beginning, she didn’t really enjoy it as much and was constantly picked on by the other students when no one was looking. This had gone on for a while until she stood up for herself, though in the process of doing that, she ended up kicking a male student in the groin and pulling a female student’s arm out of its socket and didn’t even feel bad that she’d brought harm to them. In a way, she began to enjoy hearing the scream of pain from those she’d fight against, making Hajime proud. Her parents, however, were not so pleased. They didn’t like the fact that Ryomou was hurting the others students without any remorse. It’d gotten to the point that they’d begun to fear her themselves. That’s basically what Ryomou began to do from that point on, instill fear in others so they’d know not to mess with her. She loved fighting, loved hurting people and she began to love spending more time with her grandfather than around anyone else. The only thing that gave off a little innocence of the person she could be in the future was the fact that her father noticed that she looked so much like his niece, Ami, Ryomou’s distant cousin. The reason for that is because Ryomou had no interest whatsoever in meeting a weakling such as her. She thought her father was crazy into thinking that if she met her cousin, she would learn something from the other girl. Plus, Hajime forbade the idea anyway, since he already didn’t like Kyle, he wasn’t interested in meeting his older brother, ex-wife and their child. Instead, Hajime decided to take Ryomou on a hiking trip in the woods to train her some more. She was only ten years old at the time. Even though a girl her age should’ve been in school but wasn’t, she was home schooled by her grandmother and mother and her father just worked. Now, as for the hiking trip, Hajime wanted to show his granddaughter the true meaning of strength and power, the very thing that protects the Shima Family dojo. What Hajime wanted to show her, was the Shima Talisman that was kept in a small chest hidden in the woods in a cave that was behind a waterfall. The talisman, that was in the shape of a large coin, had on it the symbol of a dragon on it and legend has it, that it’d contained great power to anyone whom it felt was worthy enough to have it. This power would be infused into that chosen person’s body, giving them immense strength. But it can be only done with the talisman, a ritual and the chosen person. This was the very reason why Ayame wanted so much to get away from her family roots because there was another side to this infamous legend. The body in which this power is being transferred into had to be female and should the person not be worthy of being able to control this power and use it the right way, they would instantly die. Meaning, the power of the dragon in the talisman will kill that person. Ryomou was completely unaware of this as she was young and only thought her grandfather was helping her to become stronger. She had no idea that he was going to try activate the power of the talisman and transfer the power into his granddaughter, not even warning her of the danger she was about to face. Hajime began to perform the ritual, not realizing or even caring for that matter, that Ryomou was too young to be able to handle such great power. He just believed and assumed that she was strong enough, despite her young age. And because of that, the ritual not only didn’t work but the talisman itself along with its power transferred itself into Ryomou’s left eye, which was something that wasn’t supposed to happened. This had caused the child great pain as well as took away her sight in her left eye, but it didn’t kill her, which was a good thing but the dragon’s power was too great and destroyed the cave but Hajime grabbed Ryomou in time to escape before they were both crushed to death. Hajime was able to seal the dragon’s power within Ryomou before it indeed did kill her. This event left her being able to see out of only her right eye but she could still fight just as good, despite the handicap. As for the Shima Talisman that was now inside of her eye, Hajime gave Ryomou a special eye-patch that would keep the dragon and its power from activating. Once it is, it would kill her. Her parents were not thrilled that their daughter had gone through something so traumatic as that. They finally took matters into their own hands and packed up their things to leave, taking their daughter with him. Ryomou didn’t want to leave, because she wanted to learn more about what was done to her but her parents forbade it. And besides, it didn’t do anything to change how strong she already was on her own. The power will only manifest during times when its power is actually needed or when Ryomou accidentally activates it on her own without being aware that she has. For this, she has to continue to wear the eye-patch over her eye, being able to only remove it for a certain length of time. Her parents moved them all into a nice sized house within the city and enrolled their daughter into a high school that was based solely around the concept of fighting. They weren’t thrilled with the idea of their daughter wanting to continue to fight but they were too afraid of her, now that she possessed the talisman inside of her, that they didn’t dare want to say no that would cause the creature within to unleash its might. She was enrolled into a school called Daimon Academy at age eleven, which was known for not only its academics but specializing in ‘K-Fights’, with the ‘K’ standing for ‘Kenka’, meaning ‘Street Fight’. When fighting opponents, Ryomou can be somewhat of a sadistic individual, wearing a mini-skirted French maid outfit while also carrying around a pair of handcuffs that she mostly uses when doing submission moves that tends to paralyze her opponents to where they can’t move, allowing her to finish them off quickly while spouting out suggestive sexual references. It was nearly impossible for anyone to actually defeat her but there was one person that did and after that day she was handed defeat she trained herself to become stronger so that she may challenge him to a rematch. Actually, this person would be the second to defeat her but not by defeating her in a fight but by looking past the angry exterior wall that she built around herself to keep others out and realizing that she was just a lonely and scared girl that needed a friend on the inside. This person was named Shinji Meiotoshi, the only person that Ryomou actually allowed to get that close with her. This event happened after she’d met her cousin Ami and still wanted nothing to do with her and was glad that they’d attended separate schools. Surprisingly, besides similar appearance, they do share a high level of intelligence but Ami’s, of course is higher than Ryomou’s. But over the years, her attitude towards her cousin changed. Instead of demeaning and belittling her, now, she only has great respect for her. The reason for this is because she sees that Ami has done a lot in her life, made many mistakes (yes she is aware that Ami is a Sailor Senshi), made many friends and even found someone to love that loves her back, this had made Ryomou jealous more than anything. She’d come to the realization that she wanted to be given the opportunity to have the same things that Ami has but to have them, she knew she had to change some things about herself. She started first with her parents, trying to make them see that she is no one to fear and build a better relationship with them as well as still from time to time training under her grandfather, mostly to learn more about the Shima Talisman that’s been inside of her. He too had also drastically changed since Ryomou and her parents left the Shima dojo. It was Hajime, who had asked of Ryomou to come to Kyoto with him, to watch over her cousin Ami but didn’t say why when he originally didn’t want anything to do with her or her family. At first, she almost turned it down but she knew there had to be a reason as to why he chose Ryomou to watch over Ami, either up close or from afar, it didn’t matter. And so she did making her way back to Tokyo. Ryomou also doesn’t look the same as she did when she was twelve. She'd let her hair grow out long enough to where she had it separated in pigtails but cut her hair after she had her son Ryouma. As for the boy's father, Shinji Meiotoshi, he is no longer in the picture despite Ryomou having somehow met up with him in California while on a small vacation before returning to Tokyo once the semester began. She'd spent her vacation with him and once it'd ended, they parted, however, upon her return to Japan, she found out that she was pregnant and had no way of contacting Shinji to let him know. In fact, she decided that after finding out, she would not bother him since Shinji had dreamed of going far in his live and believed that being tied down to she would hold him back so she dealt with it on her own. Ryomou had no idea how to take care of a child but she was determined to learn. It wasn't easy, after giving birth to the baby. She refrained from informing her parents of her pregnancy to not cause them worry as she'd caused them enough problems and didn't want to add on to it so she said nothing. She had her child alone, a baby boy. Ryomou also had no choice but to find a job to take care of him and though she was fired from the cosplay cafe that eventually went out of business, she got hired at another one that while it had a standard uniform requirement, it wasn't required of them to dress up in different costumes every day. She was satisfied with this while steady finishing up her last year of schooling at Todai University, settling on obtaining an AA degree. She is still alone, taking care of her son and while she cares very much for her son's father, more so than she would like to admit, she is rather uninterested in being in a relationship with anyone. At the same time, she continues to keep her promise in watching over her cousin Ami who also recently had a baby as well, a little girl named Amilia. Overall, Ryomou is taking care of not only herself but her baby boy as well. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Shinji Meiotoshi : Shinji Meiotoshi was the first friend that Ryomou unintentionally made. Despite having attacked him for no reason upon first meeting, he still continued to talk to her because he believed that she could use a friend. She kept wondering why he didn't hate her because of what she'd done to him but told her that he had no reason to and deep down knew that she was just lonely and needed someone to at least be there for her. This encounter happened when she was only twelve years old. At eighteen is when she'd crossed paths with him again in California on vacation. Apparently, Shinji was there to take pictures of the scenery as well as get a break away from Tokyo for awhile just like Ryomou was. After this discovery of learning that they were staying at the same logding, they spent their entire vacation together. Once it was over, they parted ways but upon her return to Japan, Ryomou found out that she was pregnant by Shinji. She had the child alone as she didn't want to bother Shinji as well as make him feel obligated to be tied down to her. She had a son by him that she'd named Ryouma and to this day, she still cares about her son's father but of course will not admit this to anyone who knows of her. Skills Juji-Gatame : Ryomou grabs the wrist of the targeted arm of the opponent, holding and securing it by squeezing it between her thighs. Her legs end up across the opponent's chest, with the arm held between her thighs, with the elbow pointing against the thigh or hips. By holding the opponent's wrist to her chest, the she can extend the opponent's arm and hyper-extend the opponent's elbow. She can further increase the pressure on the elbow joint by arching her hips against the elbow. This is extremely effective, especially against unacknowledged opponents. Wrist Lock : Ryomou grasps the opponent's hand and twists backwards, placing pressure on the wrist. While this can inflict pain on its own, it is most often used as a transition hold, leading into either a hammerlock, an elbow to the held arm, or kicks to the opponent's abdominal area. Full Body Nelson : By grabbing her opponent from behind, Ryomou is able to slip her arms around underneath the opponent’s armpits and locks his or her head behind their neck with the exception of wrapping both of her legs around their waist from behind, tightening them to apply pressure so they feel as if they can’t move. To finish this off she pushes her body weight forward so that both she and the person she’s holding would fall except they’d take more of affect to it than she would. Handcuffs : Ryomou has two pairs of handcuffs she uses when mostly doing a move that requires her to jump in the air and her feet land on the shoulders of her opponent then ties her leg around their neck, leans forward to grab both of the opponent’s wrists, locking them within the handcuffs as she then pulls back, almost like sitting on the back of their neck, wraps her other leg around the neck to tighten the hold with the other one kind of like a slight paralysis, then she falls back, bringing the opponents arms back along with her as she crosses the other ends of the cuffs around her chest kind of like stretching their arms. Ryomou Gallery ryomoumizuno.jpg|Ryomou with her hair grown longer ryomou688.jpg ryomou.jpg|Ryomou with shorter hair. ryomou_miniskirt.jpg|Ryomou in a maids outfit. ryomousig.png Trivia *Ryomou's character design was based off of Ryomou Shimei from the Ikki Tousen series. *It is common gag that Ryomou is often confused for being Ami because the two of them look so similar in appearance to one another with blue and short hair, however, it is obviously easy to tell that they are not the same person. Also See *Ami Mizuno *Todai University *List of Todai University Students